Reunited Memories
by iDPolarkit
Summary: First Fanfiction. Crappy summary...deal with it. :


*Reunited Memories*

The black dusk sky, lit up by the powerful glow of shining stars and the goldish white moon loomed over Ashley Mizuki Robbins as she stood on the soft sand of the beach, frozen. Her throat felt thick, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. The dim figure of Daniel Edward stood in front of her, seeming strangely calm. His eyes shone with an awkward light- was that amusement? He was planning something. A prank, perhaps?  
However, she didn't want to worry about that.  
D looked at her strangely. "Don't cry, Ashley." He tried to comfort her. He held out his hand. "Touch my hand."

She narrowed her eyes. This boy was a ghost. Was touching his hand even relatively possible? She broke her streak of standing rigid, and slowly touched his hand. Huh, it was possible! A smile lit up the spirit's face as he pulled his hand back to where it had been before, at his side.  
A thin but bright mist swirled around D, covering her vision with starry mist that looked like pretty glitter.

The mist thinned out until it was nothing, and D disappeared with it.  
Her throat still choked up, she managed a few words: "You didn't even get all of your memories back...Goodbye, D.."

Ashley tightly shut her eyes, rose her hands and wiped her tear-covered face with loose fists. Jessica was jogging lightly toward her, worried expression on her face. "Is something wrong, Ashley?"  
"N-no..."  
"It looked like you were talking to yourself, touching random air, and crying about something."  
"No. I'm just upset because I have to leave. I kind of wanted to stay and research the mansion a bit." Smoothly lying, Ashley ran towards her father and Captain before Jessica could protest.  
Glancing straight at her father, she stammered, "Dad.. can I stay here? Just..maybe a month? I want to do some research on this mansion..."  
Richard snickered at how uncomfortable she looked. "It's fine, Ashley. Go ahead, I actually have to be back here in two months. I'll take you with me, when I leave next time."

Ashley tried to force her lips into a smile. She kind of failed at it. But luckily Richard would fall for ANYTHING, so she just jogged to the boat and grabbed her cell phone, and flipped it open. Having to flip it open reminded her of... "THE DTS!"  
Jessica, Richard, and Captain all looked at her with concern, amusement, and curiosity in their expressions.  
Captain grinned. "Kid, just go get it. We'll wait."  
Ashley looked at him, and a nearly invisible nod showed her that he knew what she was going to say.  
She darted across the beach, spraying sand behind her. As she entered the cave, she was reminded of what had happened earlier. She shook her head; that was the past. It no longer concerns her.  
Just out of curiosity, she looked over the edge of the cliff. She was way too close, and she knew it. One wrong move and she was gone... the thought startled her.  
She thought she heard light movement behind her, but she just ignored it. A bit more movement. This was getting irritating. "BOO!" The l word was yelled at her loudly, and she toppled over the edge. D rushed over. _That was the movement and the voice, I guess._ He stretched his hand out and caught Ashley's wrist. When their eyes met, she saw amusement in his and she knew their was anger flaring in her eyes. D pulled on her hand hard, and hauled her over the edge.  
Ashley scrambled up, and glared at him. "Well hello there," he greeted her cheerfully.  
She wasn't going to stay angry at him- she had already been missing him. "Why...what... uh?" She mumbled.  
"Yeah. Typical reaction when a spirit pulls you out of falling to your death."  
She smiled. "Come on. I'm going to get the DTS, Jessica and Dad are waiting."

D keeping pace with her, Ashley continued to dash through the Cave, the Storage Room and up the large spiral of stairs.  
Eventually she got to where the DTS was sitting on Trace.  
She grabbed it and shoved it in her bag. Retracing her steps, she got back to the beach.

"I got it!" She yelled, and lowered her voice level down to normal when she got to the three adults.  
Richard looked as if he had an idea. "Give me your DTS, Ashley." She obidiently gave him the DTS.  
"Now your cell."  
She dropped the device into his hand.  
He flipped open the back of the phone and took out the SIM card, and opened the back of the DTS and put it in there. Pressing a small button that Ashley never had seen before, he gave Ashley the DTS and slipped the phone into his pocket.  
"There, your DTS can now be used to text- and in emergencies you can call. Just talk into the DTS. You don't have to hold it up to your ear either; I put on the speakers."  
"Awesome. Well, Captain looks uncomfortable here. I think you guys should get back to Seattle."  
"Okay. Bye Ashley."  
Jessica and Richard both hugged her, and Captain waved as they set off into the boat.

Ashley stood staring after the boat as it moved away, and only when it had gone out of sight, did she turn and glare at D. "What was that about?"  
D hesitated.  
"I...I wanted you to be so upset when I left- because I know if it was the other way around, I'd be upset, too- so when you are just about to leave, I'd show up again..you know. To cheer you up."  
Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Pushing me off a cliff and nearly killing me. Yep. That will totally cheer me up."  
D didn't respond. He just looked up at her from underneath his eyelids, giving her a puppy-dog face.  
"...Fine. Forget about it. Let's go find where I'm going to sleep; I'm exhausted."

"No! This is WAY TOO AWKWARD!" She was protesting against sleeping in Lawrence's room- she knew someone had died there and obviously wasn't comfortable with it.  
D gave her an 'Are you kidding me?' face, and shoved the door open again.  
They'd been looking for rooms that Ashley WAS comfortable to stay in for the night. For an hour.  
Finally, they got to Frannie's room. Ashley hesitated before finally agreeing; "...Oh God- WHATEVER. Good. Night."


End file.
